It feels so scary, getting old
by PerfumedWithObsession
Summary: When they're 18 and fresh out of high school they move in together. Rory thinks it's to save on rent, Chase thinks that maybe she'll realize that they're growing old. - or rory refusing to fall in love and chase falling hard for her anyways (soulmates pt. 2)


_-Rory-_

Her mom used to say that she thought she was getting older for years after she met her dad, that she didn't realize that she was still 18 until after Rory had been born.

Then she met Amy, though, and maybe it might look a little weird to see a mother and daughter so close looking in age to some, but it's so completely normal in this universe. Kids are used to growing up with middle aged parents in teenage bodies, however sad that may be.

Dani won't have to grow up like that, though, which is nice. Rory still remembers the rumors that the famous Maggie Wright was purposefully avoiding meeting her soulmate (like she could even do that, everyone knows that the universe decides when you meet and you can't control the universe) to remain young.

So no, Rory didn't even humor the idea for a minute that Chase Turnleaf, her best friend, could be her soulmate. It just didn't make any sense.

/

"Chinese or Italian?" he asks her and she shrugs.

"I don't care. You decide."

He nods and stares at her for a bit too long before picking up the phone and calling whatever place he's decided to order from. She's just started noticing the lengthy glances he shoots her sometimes, and she's starting to wonder how long they've been happening. They've been living together for almost two years at this point, have they been happening this whole time?

And maybe this is a bit sad, but the only reason why she's even started to notice these looks is because a few days ago she found a gray hair. Rory remembers when her mom found her first gray hair, how she cried and hugged Amy so tight it looked like it hurt.

But it's not like that for her. Finding a gray hair means that she's aging, which means that maybe, just maybe, Chase Turnleaf, her best friend in the whole world is her soulmate.

It also means that she's 20 both inside and out, that one day she'll be 30 then 40 and so forth until she old and wrinkly. And that thought didn't even phase her before, when she thought she had so much time, but now sometimes she'll look in the mirror and wonder how long all of this will last.

And she hasn't even talked to Chase about. How's she supposed to do that anyway? Should she just try to bring it up naturally (though she doubts that's even possible), or wait another two years for something really drastic to happen and him to have to bring it up.

Before, it didn't make any sense that she was aging, how could she be aging without her soulmate, but then, when she thought about it, she realised that it's always been Chase and it always will be. In a way, she'd become so used to him just being there that she didn't even need to think about it, but now, when he's gone it hurts more than she'd like to admit and when she sees him her stomach has little butterflies that just won't go away.

So maybe it isn't weird that she's getting old, maybe it all makes sense.

/

"I thought I saw a gray hair the other day," she says as casually as she can.

He looks up from his phone, sits up a little straighter on the couch and stares over at her, "A gray hair," he says slowly and she nods, trying so hard to look relaxed.

"I think I might be aging." Chase looks up at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah?"

She nods and takes a deep breath, "And i also think that you might be my soulmate."

 _-Chase-_

When Chase suggested that they move in together, it wasn't to save money on rent, or so they could commute together, it was for one reason and one reason only, Chase Turnleaf wanted Rory Landon to realise that they were soulmates.

Only she didn't. Well, not at first, anyway.

He tried hinting at it repeatedly, pointing out skin in perfections and aching backs, but she ignored them, blissfully ignorant.

And maybe at first that annoyed him. Maybe at times he just wanted to scream at her, shake her shoulders and yell, "I'm your soulmate, Rory! I'm your soulmate and I'm also madly in love with you."

But he never did, because soulmates is one of those things that both parties needs to realise on their own. And, even if he did tell her, what were the chances of her actually, fully understanding it, or even wanting to be his soulmate.

So, nope, he didn't say anything to her, no matter how desperately he wanted to, instead waiting patiently for her to come to the realization that they were meant to be herself.

/

"And also I think you might be my soulmate." He drops his phone when she says that, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

She's smiling at him, and he recovers from his shock as fast as he can to say, "I am your soulmate."

And now he's smiling with her and standing up from the couch and she starts asking him how exactly he knew. Chase rolls his eyes, "Shush, Rory, I'm trying to do this right."

Then they kiss, and it's perfect and amazing and he somehow falls even more in love with her.

Getting old is nice, but it's better when you have someone else to get old with.


End file.
